Literature Analyzations
by SilverMoonForever
Summary: Mai is having truoble with her english asignment and Kaguya stops by to help out before her date with Gene, but then leaves it all in Naru's hands. How in the world will this turn out?


**Me: Hi! **

**Naru: Why are you uploading this story?**

**Me: Because I finished it and didn't want to wait until I finished School Friends to post it.**

**Mai: But won't your readers get lost?**

**Me: 0.o … Oh… I didn't think about that.**

**Naru: Idiot.**

**Mai: Naru!**

**Me: Meh, don't waste your breath on h Mai, he's not worth it.**

**Mai: Yeah, you're right.**

**Naru: For once.**

**Me: Anyway, this is an extra story that will be a part of the 'School Friend' series where Gene was saved by Kaguya (my o/c) and is reunited with SPR. I don't own Ghost Hunt, and please R&R! XD**

**Mai's POV:**

"That's it, I give up!" I yelled, throwing my stupid literature book at the front door of the SPR building.

"Hey Mai-ch-" called Kaguya, walking through the front door only to have the book hit her square in the face. It slid down her face and landed in her waiting hands leaving an annoyed and confused look on her face. "One, that was uncalled for, and two, what _WAS_ that for?" she asked, rubbing her sore nose as she glared at the book.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to hit anyone." I apologized, giving her a sheepish look which caused her to roll her eyes at me. She flipped her copper-brown hair over her shoulder, and shifted her weight so that she looked slightly sassier.

"U-huh, then will you please tell me _why_ you threw it then?" she asked, bringing her left hand down on my desk on the word 'why' and leaned in; coming face to face with me so that I could see the annoyance in her amber eyes. (Although now, they looked more like honey then amber at the moment if you asked me.) I leaned away from her approach and shrunk under her stare, never letting my eyes leave my book which was now in her raised hand, looking menacing.

"Well, I got confused with the story and who was who and what relations the characters had and it made me so frustrated that it gave me a head ach, so I gave up and threw it." I explained, riling myself up in the process. Kaguya lost all annoyance in her expression and curiosity replaced it. She looked at the book and then smiled as she moved from leaning over my desk to standing in front of it.

"I see, so old Othello is getting the best of you?" she asked, raising a brow at me. I nodded my head and crossed my arms over my chest as I began to pout. Why don't you ask Naru to help you?"

"Please, you know Naru. He'll call me stupid and make fun of y already low IQ and then we'll fight like always, bringing me right back to where I was with no clue what-so-ever with what's going on in my story." I explained, taking my book back and placing it on my desk. There was no way that I was going to be trying to tackle it anytime soon, but once I cooled off a bit I'd go at it again. Kaguya looked at me for a bit and then sighed.

"Here, let me help." She said, pulling her chair from her desk over to mine before I could react. Deciding to not argue with her, I went to the kitchen and poured us a cup of iced tea we had made yesterday since she preferred that over hot tea. Apparently it tastes sweeter, but it doesn't taste too different to me.

When I came back out, I saw her wearing her reading glasses and writing on some paper. Not wanting to disturbed her, I placed her tea-cup next to her left hand and took a sip from my own. Now that I was closer to her I saw that Kaguya was drawing out a chart with the names of the main characters in the story and some of the people on the SPR team. Wondering what she was doing, I sat down next to her to get a better look. Still not completely understanding what it was, I decided to ask her. "Um, Kaguya, what is that?"

"It's what will help you get the character dynamics." She said proudly, sitting back and taking a sip of tea, humming in approval.

"I see, and how exactly is that gonna work?"

"Well, you have to look at it like this." She said, taking the chart and laying it out before me. "Pretend that Lin is Othello, Madoka is Desdimona, Yasu is Cassio, Naru is Iago, and you're Emmelia."

"Wait, why are we those people?" I asked, cutting off from her explanation of the chart. She gave me a look that clearly told me to shut-up and I quickly obeyed.

"Anyway, Lin and Madoka are married, correct?" she asked, giving me the okay to speak once again, but going with my better judgment, I simply nodded my head in response. "And they eloped, but got found out, right?" again I nodded. "Not to mention, Yasu knew about the whole thing, but Naru didn't." My mind stopped right at that. Instantly I went back and remembered when Madoka and Lin had come in and Ayako noticed the rings. Everyone had been really surprised and jumped on them, asking for details, but Yasu took control and explained what happened. Naru was slightly peeved that he wasn't informed prior to it, but he eventually got over it. After he got back at Lin with classic pepper in the tea and blamed it on Yasu that is. He was the one who made the tea that time (I had a big exam and had to miss work). Then it hit me.

"Wow, that's just like the story!"

"Exactly." She said proudly, stretching her arms above her head.

"Um, but I still don't get how I'm Emmelia." I said, having it dawn on me that I still didn't understand about the character hart. "Also, why are you even here, today is your and Gene's day off." I said, realizing that she should be on a date with Gene at this very moment instead of being in the office with me.

"Meh, we decided to meet up at the office so that we could walk around the shopping district her. I didn't feel like waiting for the meet up time, so I came early to waste some time and help out around the office." She shrugged, waving it off as if it weren't a big deal. Seeing that, that was very like her, I nodded my head and waited for her to continue. A smirk made its way onto her face, and a shiver ran up my spine. "And as for why you're Emmelia, you love him, but he, according to you, doesn't love you. He uses you as a slave and although you argue, he always wins. Also, he used your absence to carry out his revenge on Yasu and Lin. Any other questions?"

I stared at her blankly as what she said sunk into my head. Slowly, it all made sense. Iago and Emmelia's relationship was a lot like mine. Although I know that he cares about his friends, he is harsh and will do anything to reach his goal. The sad thing is though, is that I do love him and would do anything for him, but he won't do the same. A hand waved in front of my face and I finally realized that Kaguya was trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, but we saying?" I asked, knowing her an apologetic smile, which she returned with a smile of her own.

"I was saying that although Naru has his bad traits that are like Iago, he has a lot of good traits to. I think Iago would have been better if you style is right in front of him. Naru has been opening his eyes, but he's still got a long way to go, so keep trying to do so 'Emmelia-chan'." Just then cell beeped, drawing her attention away from me and onto the device. A smile lit up her face and I knew that it was Gene. _'She's so lucky to have the guy of her dreams love her.'_I thought, slightly jealous of her, but also happy for her at the same time. "Time for me to fly Sweetie-pie! I'll leave controlling Iago to you. Only, please make it so that this story has a happy ending instead of a tragic one." She said, winking at me and then slipping out the door.

My face was flushed from what she had said, and then an idea hit me._ 'I'll draw out the story!'_With my plan of action decided, I began to try out the play, using the original storyline, but with my friends as the characters. As I drew it all out, I stopped paying attention to the time and my surroundings. All of my focus was on my drawings and trying to understand the play as I drew it. In fact, I was so focused that I didn't realize that Naru was right in front of my desk trying to talk to me until he slammed a large stack of files onto it.

"Sorry Naru, I was just trying to make sense of the story, do you need anything?" I asked, deciding to just get it done and over with as quickly as possible so that I could get back to finishing my "manga". Naru gave me a slight glare and pointed to the files. Mentally face-palming myself, I gathered them up in my arms and went to go file them. While I was filing, my left me be, and I finished in no time. Right away, I headed back to my desk and continued the final picture that would complete my masterpiece. Once more I was in the zone and blocked out the real world. My only focus was on finishing up that one image. A half-hour later I masterpiece was done, and I was hole punching the pages to put into my folder for later. Just as I was about to punch the final, and personally my favorite, picture, Naru's voice called for tea.

Grumbling to myself, I placed the paper down and went to get tea. I open up the fridge and got out the iced tea yet he can't. Barry doesn't particularly like iced tea, unlike Gene who can down more of the staff an hour Naru does in a day, but he would have to deal with it and move on. Quickly making my way to Naru's office, I knocked on his door three times and waited for his reply.

"Enter." He said, making me role my eyes as I entered. No matter how many times I bring him his tea the scene never changes. He's always in the dark, with some light being let in by the crack of the thick black drapes. There was never a time in here that he wasn't reading something. Whether it was an e-mail, a book, or a file, it didn't matter. At least not to him. He was always working and I swear that he'll run himself into the ground. Also, although Gene is back and alive he's still wearing all black. I asked him about it once and apparently he's always liked black but since Gene died it's all he owns. On Christmas I gave him a Navy blue button up shirt, but he has yet to wear it. A pain went through my chest at that, but I just shook it off and brought and his tea. I set it down and waited for my thank you, but all I got was him taking a sip and then going back to what he was doing before I had come in.

"Do you need something Mai?" He asked, not looking away from his book. I simply huffed and turned to leave his office. "Oh Mai, before you go." He started, making me stop in my tracks and turn to face him. _'Maybe he'll finally say thank you! Yeah right Mai, it's Naru were talking about.' _I realized, sighing at my own naïve mind. I've known the man for how long and I still hope for the impossible? Geeze. "Remember to bring me hot tea next time."

"Yes Iago." I mumbled, walking out of the room and going back to my desk. I picked up my picture yet again and went to hole punch it when Naru's hand grabbed my arm. Confused as to why he would do that, I do tend a questioning look, hoping that he was a mindreader since I most definitely wasn't. Except with Kaguya. She is the only exception, but that's besides the point.

"Iago?" He asked, obviously picking up on my confusion. It took me a moment, but I soon realized that he must have heard what I had said.

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that. It's just that you remind me of a character from my book." I explained, pointing towards the book on my task. He let go of my arm and went over to look at it, and stared at the title for a little while; then focused back on me.

"I remind you of Iago? From Othello?" he asked a slight hint of surprise in his voice. I nodded my head in response with a raised brow. _'Did he know the story?'_I wondered, curious as to know why he reacted like that. "Why?"

"Well, you're both extremely clever;" I began, deciding to have fun with this and make it a game for myself. Slowly, I started walking around the room while having a thinking face on. My picture was forgotten and was placed somewhere on my desk, just waiting to be found yet again. "you're both hard workers, never back down from your goals, not afraid to get back at someone if they wrong you, and also –" I paused, letting some suspense come in and make him want to hear more._ 'I have to remember to thank Kaguya were dragging me to that random acting seminar that the drama club was doing for that one day!'_

"Also ?" he asked, looking at me with slightly darker eyes. For some reason that made my confidence burst along with my desire to be daring.

Realizing that he was still waiting for me to finish, I turned to face him and walked over very slowly, while swaying my hips gently from side to side. When I got right in front of him, I looked up at him with what I hoped to be a sensational look and did the come hither movement with my right index anger. His eyes darkened even farther, but he leaned down a bit so that I could reach his ear. I went on my tip toes and made it so that my lips were right up against his ear. When my breath hit him, I saw a shiver go down his spine. Deciding to kick it up in notch, I placed my right hand on his chest and left hand on his shoulder. Keeping my touch light and delicate, almost like a ghost, but also making it so that I could keep my balance and not topple over.

Then, in a low slutery whisper said: "Also, you both aren't afraid to use anything and anyone to your disposal to get what you want. Even if it means crushing those on your side, because you just don't care." With that said, I lightly pushed off of him and headed over to the kitchen to make tea. I stopped and looked back over at him when I didn't hear any footsteps walking away. What I found was that Naru has yet to move from his original spot. A dark aura seemed to begin surrounding him, and deciding they would be best to leave him alone, I quickly began my tea making process. After all of the tea was measured and placed into the strainer, I quickly filled the kettle with water and set it to boil.

The atmospheric and the office had changed drastically. Making me wonder if it was such a good idea to tease Naru like that. Speaking of which, where did I get that confidence from? _'I didn't even know that I could do that!'_ I thought, mentally happy dancing since I had one upped Naru. However, I couldn't relish in my win for long since I felt too strong arms snaked around me and pull me against a broad hard chest. My captor then rested there for head against my shoulder. As if they were very tired for some unknown reason. Normally, I would have freaked out and started to struggle against the offender, but I already knew who it was.

I didn't need to look at the person's face, because I know that I would only see midnight black hair since he refuses to let me see his face when he's weak. Nor did I look down to see whose arms were there, because I would just be faced with the black sleeves of a dress shirt. No, instead of looking, I leaned into the warmth of his chest and brought both of my hands up to touch his arms, trying to convey the message of comfort and reassurance through the single action. We stayed like that for a while. Just holding each other in their reassurance of comfortable silence. Not wanting to move, for the fear of breaking the atmosphere we had. Unfortunately, the teakettle whistled, bringing us back to the real world.

Naru released me and I went over to finish making the tea that I had started. Quickly I had the tea prepared and put on a tray with teacups, the teapot, cream, sugar, and stirring spoons. When I came out of the kitchen, I was pleasantly surprised to see that Naru had brought his work to the front room and was sitting on a couch and set up being in his chair or office (like I thought he would have done). He looked up from his file at me, and then pointed to the seat across from him, indicating that he wanted me to sit there. With no questions asked, I made my way over there and set the tea down on the coffee table. Before I sat down I made sure to grab my new bound 'manga' off of my desk so that I would also have something to do since Naru would most likely not want to talk. As usual. I plopped down where he told me to, and I began reading my little 'manga' of the old story. Once again silence crept over us, but I didn't mind it. Just as I was really getting into the story, Naru broke the silence.

"Mai, it is now that I do care about everyone here." He said, causing me to raise my head, and one brown, in question for what he meant. "You said I don't care, but I do. If I didn't then I wouldn't have protected you like I have." He added, clearing up my confusion. Realizing that I had actually hurt his feelings, I put my book down, walked right on over to him, and gave him a hug. At first, he didn't do anything, but slowly, he brought his arms around my waist.

"Naru, I know you care, but have a – funny way of showing it. It almost makes me think that you don't care at all." I explained, beginning to stroke his hair and a soothing motion. He hummed and leaned into my touch. Lately, we've been having more and more of these intimate moments. Before, I wouldn't have even dared to dream about something like this. Now, I just don't know. He can be so sweet, but then, before I know it, he changes back to being cold and unfeeling.

"Mai." He said, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked down at him and saw his face coming closer to mine. My instincts took over, and I closed my eyes. All the while, wondering if what was happening was actually happening. His breath hit my lips, making my body shiver in anticipation, and just as our lips were about to touch –

"Sorry Mai, but have you seen my glasses? I can't find them and –" called Kaguya, shocking both of us into stillness. When she realized what was going on, she trailed off and looked at us and surprise. A devilish smirk found its way across her face, and before I could move or even think, she pulled out a camera and took some pictures. "Just wait till Madoka and Luella see these!" She squealed, bringing both Naru and I had a shock.

"Kaguya, give me the camera." Naru said, standing up and giving off a deadly aura. However, Kaguya being Kaguya didn't give in and only stuck her tongue out at him. This only irked and more. He took a step for ways to make an advance, only for her to take one forward as well."Kaguya. Give. It." She shook her head, and smiled slyly back. Then, she ignored Naru and focused on me.

"When were you going to tell me that you two were dating? What happened to sisters before Mr.'s?" She pouted, making my face go up in red.

"We aren't dating!" I exclaimed, only succeeding in making myself more flustered and Kaguya were devilish (if her smirk was anything to go by).

"I see, but I bet that everyone else will make the same assumption I did when they see this." Immediately after that was sad, I sprinted over to O'Hare, trying to grab the camera, only to have her Dodge me. "Oooooooooh, I knew something was up!"

"With this, the chase began. At first it was just Kaguya and I, but once we spilled Naru's tea, he became as much a part of it as we were. Eventually, Gene came up, wondering what was taking his girlfriend so long that, only to be brought into the case, by said girlfriend, and he joined the chaos. While all this was going on, I completely forgot about my 'manga' being left on my favorite picture. The one of Iago and Emmelia happily together like how I wish our ending will be.

**Me: This. Took. FOREVER! XP**

**Mai: At least you finished it now.**

**Naru: About time your useless brain did something productive.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Mai: Please ****REVIEW****!**


End file.
